


An Honor Truly

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Genprompt_bingo [7]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, One Shot, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which d'Artagnan has some doubts about being one of the youngest in the Musketeers regiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Honor Truly

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not overly pleased with this particular piece, but this what the muses gave me to work with at this moment. I may revisit it in the future though.
> 
> The words in italics are a pastish conversation.

There are days when he finds himself wondering if it is truly an honor to be made a Musketeer when one is younger than many of his peers.

When the others find out about his thoughts, they are the first to tell him that its an honor to made a Musketeer so young, its something that he quietly takes their word for though he is still dubious at what they might mean. Dionte, when he speaks to him later that night about it, only confirms their words that being made a Musketeer young is a good thing.

He tells him that most men who enter the Musketeers regiment are already older than either of them, who have already lost the spell of youth. Whereas he has his youth about and will no doubt heal of his injuries in a shorter span of time than most of their older regiment brothers who receive injuries in the name of protecting others. Though were others who were like him, retaining most of their youth when they joined the regiment.

_“Truly I don't understand why you are worrying, d'Artagnan. Many of our brothers were like you, still youthful and brash when they were made Musketeers themselves. In truth it is quite an honor, d'Artagnan, I hope that you see that soon.”_


End file.
